The family (fanf)story
by green enderman
Summary: mike meets Freddy and foxy but how will Freddy react to the new animatronic what will happen when robbers come and will foxy ever get over the bite of 87? What about the toys? or even GoldenFreddy! I Will ALSO BE ANIMATING THIS ALONG THE WAY.
1. Chapter 1

FNAF The family

chapter-1- The Bite

Foxy opened his eyes to see no one there accept Mr. F and the police. He was confused and

worried. Then he looked down to see the horror of a chileds body face gone and covered in

blood. What! Foxy looked up to see Mr. F and the officers staring at foxy in disbelief. He,s

suppose to be off! That's when he heard a growl from behind him that sent a chill down his

spine he turned to see Freddy about to tackle him. Freddy jumped on foxy pinning foxy to the

ground foxy yelped in pain. Mr. F and the police men jumped back when this happened. Freddy

got three good punches in before he heard a voice. What the! Freddy foxy stop. Freddy looked

up to see mike as foxy fought for his life. Freddy would rip him apart if he got the chance.

Mike tackled Freddy and Freddy threw him off cursing at him in the process. Mike what are

you doing cant you see im dealing with a murderer! Thats not true! Foxy screamed Foxy was

sensitive cence he remembered his family after he had gotten killed. I don't even know what

happened! You killed some one thats what happened . Freddy exclaimed. CRACK one of the

officers guns went off foxy and Freddy looked at mike. Mike looked at his leg which had

been hit. Foxy and Freddy forgot about each other to help mike. Freddy grabbed mike from

falling and set him down him and foxy looked back at the officers and growled as they stepped

off foxy's stage and yelled. Why did you shoot him! He was trying to help! Foxys eyes went black

with little white pins as did Freddy's. CRACK Freddy went down as well screaming in pain.

THATS IT! Foxy yelled he tackled one of the officers CRACK foxy screamed in pain but sill

got back up and and slowly limped toward the other officer CRACK. Foxy woak up screaming

and Freddy ran in to see a terrified Foxy. What happened! The...BITE and .. and ..you...and the

guard! Calm down buddie it was just a dream. Here you want to see if the guards OK? Yes I

would. Here there is only one way to get to him.

Mikes pov-

WHAT WHERES FREDDY! mike exclaimed as he looked every where on the cams he looked

up to check the doors no one was at the left door but he saw a large hand at the right door

slammed it closed. then he relileft door was open to foxy but it was to late foxy ran threw

the left door scaring mike half to death mike screamed and covered his face falling out of his

chair in the process. Foxy laughed as he let Freddy in whats so funny? Freddy asked he..he just fell..out of his.. chair

foxy said laughing his head off. Ha thats pretty funny. Mike looked up at the two noticing he

wasn't being killed instead they where just trying to not scare mike you know sence they

where alive. So we have,nt formally introduced ourselves. Freddy started. im Freddy and this

here is foxy he looked at foxy and noticed foxy was worried. Whats wrong foxy? Mike asked

as he noticed it to. Its nothing just have a bad feeling about today. It was silent for about 30

seconds then mike broak the silence. Why haven't you killed me yet I mean you killed the other

guard why not me? Foxy and Freddy where surprised at this question. Y..you didn't know?

Freddy and foxy looked at each other. Know what? Mike asked. The last guard was the killer of

the five kids here. Foxy explained. Mike was shocked at hearing the news but what foxy said

next scared mike even more. We found out that where two of the five kids killed and we don't

know what happened to the other kids. Then mikes phone rang bringing mike out of his

thoughts. Hello? Mike asked hey mike its Mr.F. oh hey Mr.F whats going on? Nothing...mike

im coming in at about 5:40 okay? Mike looked at the clock it was 5:31 OK ill see you then Mr.F.

ll be bringing a new anamtronic to set up,we will be closed for the day so ill see you around

5:40 I gotta go see ya. Bye mike said as he hung up "crap" Mr is coming at 5:40 I could get

fired if he sees you in here. Foxy and Freddy shot up with worried looks we better get back on

stage then. Not to alarm you but he's bringing in another animatronic. WHAT! Im gonna kill

him if he's replacing us! Shouted freddy. He's not replacing just a new add on.

_END CHAPTER_

Thanks for reading my firs fan fiction ever hoped You liked it i will try to update it regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is out hope you like it. No more povs

================================CHAPTER TWO=============================

Mike was walking down the hall to the dining room as Mr.F was parking. Bells rang as Mr.F came through the door.

MIKE:Hey Mr.f how was your night?

Mr.F:Good how about yours.

MIKE:The usual.  
>Mr.F:Hey mike I forgot to mention the scrap guys are coming in to grab Foxy and Freddy.<p>

MIKE:WHAT! NO NO!

Mr.F: Why?

MIKE:Just because.

Mr.F:Tell me why or your fired.

Mike had no other choice.

MIKE:they are alive!

Mr.F:your fired!

MIKE: NO NO! Ill show you.

Mr.f:OK mike this is the only chance to show me but if your wrong your gone!

MIKE:OK. FREDDY! GET OUT HERE!

Non of the animatronics moved

MIKE: Freddy get out here or I could be fired and you could be scraped you to foxy.

FREDDY: WHAT!

Freddy's voice boomed through out the restaurant Mr.F looked wide eyed as Foxy and Freddy broke out of their places and stepped off their stages.

Mr.F:W...What the?

Mr.F was cut off by Mike.

MIKE:See.

FREDDY:Your not gonna replace us are you ?

Freddy was pissed no doubt about it.

Mr.F:How!

FOXY:We don't Know.

Mr.F:well ill tell the scrap guys to back off.

MIKE: Your not gonna make this public are you?  
>Mr.f: Are you crazy no.<br>MIKE:good.

Mr.f:what do I do with the new one

MIKE: he can be a extra in Freddy's band.

Mr.f good idea but is Freddy okay with it?

FREDDY:Ugh...fine as long as its not annoying like foxy sometimes.

Freddy grind as Foxy growled at him.

Mr.f:well I better get her.

Freddy was nervous  
>Mr.F:Mike wanna help me?<p>

MIKE: yea

Mike and Mr.F left for about ten minutes then came back with a box about a foot taller than Freddy

Mr.F: Mike got a crow bar

MIKE: No

Foxy: I got it

foxy jabbed his Hook in between two panels and pried the box popped open to reveal a dark purple bunny with red eyes and a guitar.

FREDDY: Should we turn her on?

MIKE: yea

Mike went behind the bunny opens a hatch and flipped the switch

BONNIE:W...what where am I. Who are you?

FREDDY: Hello im Freddy fazbear.

BONNIE:Hi im bonnie  
>FOXY:Nice to meet ye<br>FREDDY:And this is mike.  
>Bonnie turned to see Mike she screamed and knocked him out<p>

BONNIE:AHHH! The crap are you?  
>She turned around and saw Mr.F screamed and ran<p>

FREDDY: HEY WAIT!  
>Mr.F:Mike!<p>

Mr.F ran to mikes side checking for any sign of broken bones

FOXY: Ill get her

Foxy was the fastest runner

FOXY:Stop Get back here!

BONNIE: NO! I don't wanna be killed by that...thing!

FOXY: I just wanna talk!

Bonnie ran into the office

BONNIE: GO AWAY!

FOXY: No!

FOXY: You probably wouldn't have done that if you knew he was human  
>END CHAPTER TWO-<p>

Tell me if you like this or the other format!


	3. Chapter 3

======CHAPTER THREE======

Mike was awake and was very dased by the punch

MIKE:Man what hit my face a train?

Mr.F: Well at least your awake.

MIKE: Let me get cleaned up I gotta get this cleaned up and get to "work"

MIKE:How long was I out?

Mr.F: All day.

MIKE: Man she got me good!

Mike walked down the hallway to the bathrooms washed his face and left the tripped on his way to the dinning area and landed on his back but when he opened his eyes he saw a mask in the vent with little pin points of eyes  
>MIKE:ahhhhhhhh! NO NOT AGAIN!<p>

Freddy bolted around the corner to see a hand coming out of the vent above reaching for mike

FREDDY: Mike!

Freddy attacked the arm trying to grab mike

FREDDY: Go away and never come back whoever you are!

MIKE: WHY THAT?!  
>Mr.F : WHAT HAPPEND?.<br>MIKE: I'm pretty sure I saw the Puppet

Mr.F: OH GOD NO!

Mr.F ran to the wall ripped of the wall paper revealing a door with the words prize corner in it

Mr.F:This is where he hides!

MIKE: You hid this from me?!

Mr.F: Yea I didn't want you poking around!

MIKE: seems fair.  
>FREDDY: Mike why did you say not again?<p>

MIKE: um...no reason

Mr.F:Wait a minute Mike was that you?

MIKE: YES IT WAS NOW SHUT UP!

FREDDY: Mike what happened?

MIKE: I SAID SHUT UP!  
>Mike ran past everybody and saw bonnie in the office<p>

MIKE: oh come on!

turned around and punched the wall  
>MIKE:WHY! Why does this all have to happen in one night!<p>

He sat down on the ground remembering the Marionette

MIKE:YOU HEAR ME PUPPET?! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY FRIENDS! GOT IT?!

Mike walked over to the prize corner door

MIKE: WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WHIN I WAS TEN TOOK IT TO FAR I WILL GET YOU BACK HARD!

Freddy was the first one to react

FREDDY: he tried to kill you?

MIKE: And im gonna kill him for that!

Mr.F:Why did you come back?

MIKE: I thought it was gonna be easy money but I thought wrong  
>BONNIE: Mike?<p>

Mike jumped

MIKE: OH GOD! Dont scare me like that.

BONNIE: Mike im sorry for hurting you I didn't know you where human.

Bonnie eyes went from red to blue showing sadness

MIKE: Its OK. Just dont aim for the face next time.

Mike smiled

well I better get to the office to check the cameras

Mike ran to the office to check the cams

every body was in their usual spot

CRACK CRACK!

MIKE: Oh no.

Mike ran out to see every body in their spots but then he checked in Mr. F's office to see Mr.F shot twice by a man

MIKE:WHAT THE HECK?

The man turned to shoot mike but missed

ROBBER: CRAP!

Mike ran out of the office to go to the other office but pain shot through the his right leg

ROBBER: it wasn't suppost to go down like this!

The man towered over the bleeding mike mike crawled over to prates cove.

MIKE: Before you kill me can I get something to hold whal I die?

ROBBER: FINE BUT IM GOING TO WATCH YOU GET IT!

Mike got on his hands and knees and crawled in to the pirates cove the robber followed to see animatronic parts everywhere, mike crawled over to foxy and stood up

MIKE: Your the biggest idiot ever!

MIKE: I hope you like being surrounded because you are

ROBBER: BY WHO!

Foxy jumped to life

FOXY: By us!

The robber was surrounded in a second all the animatronics eyes where black with little white pins

FOXY: You want to kill our boss! And try to kill our friend?

FOXY:Well you got another thing coming.

FREDDY:Give us one reason we shouldn't ripp off your arms?!

BONNIE:how about we play a little game with him?

FREDDY: GOOD IDEA! But what game

MIKE: I know how about onaf[one night at freddys]

ROBBER:O_O

FOXY: What a great idea mike!

MIKE: uh guys?

FREDDY:What?

Mike pointed to his leg bleeding heavily

MIKE: if I don't get this fixed im going to die. In the next two hours!

FOXY: get this guy ready for the police I will call them

FREDDY: YOUR LUKY

Freddy and bonnie grabbed the robber and brought him in to the diner

MIKE: well I guess we wait for the police

foxy grabbed a table cloth and ripped a strip of it off and tied it around mikes leg

FOXY:that should work.

The police arrived and burst through the door to see the animatronics holding the robber they threw the robber on the ground to the police

BONNIE: I HOPE TO NOT SEE YOU AGAIN.

FREDDY: NEVER COME BACK.

OFFICER ONE: FREEZE!

FREDDY:Why are you gonna shoot us where the good guys?

Foxy walked out of the prates cove and saw the officers

FOXY:Oh come on when is the shooting gonna start because these are the two officers who shot me Freddy and mike in my dream.

FREDDY: Wait what?!

Foxy laid mike in the ground

FOXY: He needs an ambulance or he,s gonna die from blood loss!

MIKE:Don't shoot them they are the witnesses my,boss is dead in his office.

OFFICER TWO: Can you tell me who they are?

The officer pointed to the animatronics.

MIKE: they are the mascots of this company

OFFICER ONE: you mean to tell us they are animatronics that are alive?

FOXY: Yea you got a problem with that?

OFFICER TWO: Do you have proof?

FOXY:Yea!

FREDDY: Are you sure about this?

FOXY: Yea as long as I get repaired

FREDDY: OK

Foxy grabbed his jaw and pulled hard the bolts where so bad that they gave way as soon as he pulled

FOXY:SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

FREDDY: Foxy are you okay?

Foxy nodded

FREDDY:We cant talk if we do that so

The officers where amazed

OFFICER ONE: That's enough proof for me!

Mike passed out

OFFICER TWO: We need an ambulance.

-END CHAPTER-

HOLY CRAP ALOT OF ACTION

That was ch #3 hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

=============CHAPTER FOUR==========

Mike awoke in an ambulance

MIKE: Man that's gonna hurt for a while

OFFICER ONE: you alright?

MIKE: Yea. How long was I out?

OFFICER TWO: About 30 minutes.

MIKE: What about the others?

OFFICER TWO: They wanted to come but we had them stay there because ya know.

MIKE: Because they're alive?

OFFICER ONE: Yup

MIKE:How about my boss?

OFFICER ONE: I'm sorry he didn't make it.

MIKE: Oh um. GOD Its my Fault im the night guard!

OFFICER TWO: well you where never issued a gun so its technically not your fault.

MIKE: Did you ever go there when you where a kid?

OFFICER TWO: Yea I was almost killed by the purple man

MIKE: Wait what! You?

OFFICER TWO: Yea why?

MIKE:did you have a brother who died?

OFFICER TWO: yea!

MIKE: Foxy said he remembered his family from before he died.

OFFICER ONE: Wait so they are the kids who died?

OFFICER TWO: So foxy could be my brother?

MIKE: Possibly

LATER AT THE HOSPITLE_

Mike had just gotten out from his surgery

MIKE:lemme guess You had to cut my leg off.

DOC:Yes im sorry he hit a vital artery

MIKE: Is there a option to have me walking again?

DOC: only one but its never been tested

MIKE: Ill do it

DOC:are you sure?

MIKE:YES!

DOC:OK then

The doctor drudged mike and began his work

_SOME TIME LATER_

DOC:Mike?MIKE!

MIKE:What!  
>DOC: How do you feel?<p>

MIKE: Better a lot better

DOC: OK good now try to stand

Mike got up with ease

MIEK:Wow it worked

DOC: We fitted you with a full new exoskeleton to support your body for future problems.

MIKE: WOW THANKS!

MIKE: Can I leave

DOC:I'm not done, you can now run faster than normal and your punches are stronger for self defiance

MIKE: OK

DOC: Now you can leave

Mike signed out and left

He got all of his possessions plus a disk it red a Will of Mr. Fazbear

MIKE:Well ill watch it later I need to tell the others about what happened.

Mike got in his car and drove to the pizzeria but slammed on his brakes as he came to an intersection he looked over to the park to see every thing was fine but then he saw them three figures one bear one fox one bunny they looked like Freddy bonnie and foxy but they looked older they stared at mike

MIKE:well I found the counterparts.

Mike drove off to the pizzeria a little worried but he was still excited. He walked in it was very dark he walked around and flipped on the lights to see the aimatronics staring at him

FREDDY: Who are you?

MIKE: Freddy how do you not recognize me im mike

f What do you think where stupid! Your not mike!

MIKE: Yea I am. You guys better not be skewing with me!

BONNIE: Your not mike!

MIKE:Did I seriously change that much?

Mike ran to the bathroom and saw himself he couldn't see any change

but then he looked at his armed and saw the supportive exoskeleton

MIKE;Oh

Mike went back out to see the others staring at him

MIKE: I get why you cant tell im Mike

FREDDY: Because your not him!

MIKE: NO. Because of this new supportive exoskeleton. Guys im mike but im different.

MIKE:Foxy you know how you and your brother died well your brother didn't die he was one of the officers to help us two nights ago.

Foxy was wide eyed Mike was the only one who could have Known that. Foxy walked over to mike and hugged him.

FREDDY: If foxy believes hes mike then hes mike

MIKE: You need to be repaired badly

Mike run to the pirates cove grabbed an extra jaw for foxy and new bolts

he went back up to foxy and alined it with the nuts and attached his jaw

FOXY: THANKS MIKE!

Foxy hugged mike even harder

MIKE: No problem buddy

MIKE:I don't blame you guys I look very different

FREDDY:Yea you do

BONNIE: Whats new?

MIKE: Well as you can see I have a new exoskeleton to help me punch harder and run faster.

And a new leg because the other on couldn't be saved.

FREDDY: Wow

MIKE:And I saw your counterparts Today.

FOXY: What?

MIKE:Yea and also I got Mr. F,s will here

Mike held up the disk

MIKE:I have to go watch it,so ill be in the office if anybody needs me.

Mike ran to the office and sat down putting the disk in the DVD player

Mr.F:Mike if your watching this then im dead, I thought you where the best employe ever and the best friend ever thank you so much mike and today I leave you with...Mike I leave you with the animatronics and my business.

Mike was stunned

MIKE:Holy crap!

====END CHAPTER====

Sorry for the loose ends Rember first fan fic

AFTER CH FIVE I WILL BE TAKEING YOUR COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT FIVE CH!


	5. Chapter 5

==CHAPTER FIVE==

Mike got up and walked out of the office he walked up to the others

Freddy saw the look in mikes face

FREDDY:Mike? You OK?

MIKE:No im not I've been dropped the biggest bomb shell of my life!

BONNIE: Mike you alright? Your eyes look...off

Every one else noticed this to.

FOXY: Yea your eyes sorta look like there glowing

Mike was confused at what foxy said, mike bolted to the bathroom and looked in the mirror sure enough his eyes where glowing dark blue but then changed to white

MIKE: WHAT!? HOW?

Mike bolted back to the others

MIKE:Guys I need to tell you something, im the new owner

FREDDY:...Of what?

MIKE: Every inch of this building and you guys.

FOXY: Wait Mr.F gave you the business?

MIKE: Yup.

BOOM!

an explosion ran out through the whole state of Utah

but it wasn't just any bomb that did that it was a infinity bomb

the shock wave sent Mike into a wall knocking him out

SEVERALHOURS LATER-

mike woke up to see he was at the end of the hallway

Mike got up and looked around then saw all the animatronics

MIKE:GUYS!

Mike ran to foxy because he was becoming conscious,he grabbed mike by the shirt

FOXY: What ye be doin out your suit!

MIKE:Whoa Foxy chill out im not an endo!

FOXY: BS Your not an endo!

Foxy got in an attacking position

MIKE: Oh no.

Mike quickly turned and remembered where he hid his shotgun[he got the gun when he got out of the hospital sorry for stating that]mike ran toward the office just to get tackled by foxy

FOXY:GOT YE!

Mike kicked foxy off him sending him into a wall

MIKE: Wow this exoskeleton does a good job

foxy got back up

FOXY: Why you little!

Mike dodged all of foxys attacks and punched him in the face, mike picked up foxy by the neck.

I don't know what happened or why your attacking me but we where friends! Oh and by the way IM NOT AN ENDO!

Mike punched foxy in the chest

MIKE: I'm sorry I had to do that.

Mike ran down to the office and grabbed the gun then herd a low growl

MIKE: CRAP.

He turned to see bonnie at the door she jumped at him but he never got hit mike opened his eyes to see a golden version of Freddy blocking all of bonnies attacks

MIKE:W..What who are you?

GOLDIE: I'm Golden Freddy or Goldie.

MIKE:OK..so your not gonna attack me?

GOLDIE: Why would I, I know your a human

MIKE: Oh..well um I guess thanks  
>GOLDIE: Heads up!<p>

Mike looked up to see Freddy about to smash mikes face in. Mike rolled out of the way and remembered how to reset them mike grabbed the tazer on his utility belt and got off the ground to face Freddy

FREDDY: Ready to get back in your suit

MIKE:Not even a little

Freddy tried to punch mike but mike went under the punch and behind Freddy and tazed his endoskeleton resetting him. Mike turned to see Goldie, he looked different but mike couldn't put his finger on then it hit him he was scared. Goldie turned slowly and mike saw why he was scared goldies suit had been slashed strait through his chest.

GOLDIE: Well your on your own for now I cant fight like this.

Goldie teleported away leaving mike to fight on his own again as Freddy got up again mike realized the tazer trick hadn't worked it only made Freddy more mad.

MIKE: So much for that.

Mike jumped over Freddy and ran down the hall towards the dining area he got to the door pulled down the gate to protect the door from being broken Mike walked over to his car and sat on the back of it thinking of what he was going to do he still had the gun but he didn't want to hurt his friends.

MIKE:I think I should go for a drive to cool off.

Mike tore off in his Toyota 4runner, down the street he noticed he was being followed by a black van he tried to stay calm but as soon as the van pulled next to him he slammed on his brakes and turned on to a dirt road the van followed, mike put it in to sport mode and took off down the road the van rammed the back of the truck.

MIKE: Aw come on

Mike grabbed his gun and started to shoot out the back trying to keep his eyes on the road he sharply turned to the left almost rolling the truck but he was thankful he had lost the van but then he came up on to a road block it was...them. Mike ripped the E-brake and turned practicality drifting on to the side of the road, he grabbed the gun opened the door and got out

MIKE:WHAT DO YOU WANT! I ALMOST GOT KILLED TODAY AND MY BEST FRIENDS HAVE LOST THERE MEMORY! WHAT ELSE COULD ANYBODY WANT!

Mike yelled at the older animatronics, Toybonnie backed up when she saw the gun in mikes hand

TOYFREDDY: We just wanna talk.

MIKE: Then why not confront me or call me?!

MANGLE: We don't have phones!

TOY BONNIE: And we cant confront you unless its at night which you work at night. Now will you pleas put the gun away?!

MIKE: Wait how did you guys survive the blast?

TOYFREDDY: We have a blast room.

MIKE: Well I got some friends to fix plus I got to get out of here before that black van finds me again

TOYBONNIE: To late!

Mike turned to see the black van coming down the road

MIKE: Wow the worst day ever!

Three men got out and started to walk towards mike. Mike pointed the gun at them shaking a little

MAN: You will pay for getting our friend arrested

MIKE: STAY BACK!

MAN: We will kill you!

The first guy pulled out a gun and shot but mike dodged and shot back hitting one of the men

Mike ran be hind his truck and closed his eyes thinking he was doomed he opened his eyes as he looked at the men through the window of the truck a wave of anger came over him all the thoughts of the marionette and the break in and his friends, he had finally snapped his eyes went red and clenched his teeth,walking in plain sight he tackled one of the men and broak his legs and grabbed the guy he shot and punched him in the face breaking his nose. He grabbed the last guy and threw them in to their van mike popped it in to neutral and punched them in to a river.

MIKE:mess with me and you get my anger.

Mike turned to see the other animatronics looking at him.

MIKE: What?!

Mike went to his car and sat in the back

MIKE: How am I going to do this?

TOYFREDDY: Hey mike?

MIKE: How do you know my name?!

TOYFREDDY:...Well we sorta follow you.

MIKE: Why.

TOYFREDDY: Because...Because we found a note saying SAVETHEM it had a list of names. You, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Amy

Mikes eyes went wide at the last name

MIKE: Amy m..My girlfriend? Oh no shes been home alone all day!

Mike closed the back and hopped in the driver seat and peeled off towards hi apartment ignoring all traffic lights he pulled in got out with shotgun in hand ran up to his apartment and burst through the door with the toys right behind him to see Amy, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie all tied up with Shadow-Bonnie and Shadow-Freddy standing behind them.

SF: Ah looks like our guests are here

TOYBONNIE: I knew it was you two you cant keep yourself from playing with others lives can you!

MIKE: Let her go!

SB:Why? We Wouldn't want to hurt her!

Just then Shadow-Bonnie made a small cut on Amy's face making her wince a little  
>MIKE: THATS THE LAST STRAW!<p>

Mike lunged at the shadows but they just disappear, mike quickly untied Amy and turned to the toys

MIKE: Get her to my truck safely

mike turned to Amy

MIKE: You have to trust me ill explain everything later.

AMY: OK.

Amy walked with the toys to the truck whale mike tuned to the new animatronics

MIKE: You better not try to kill me.

He walked over to bonnie and untied her gag

BONNIE: Oh Thank god!

He untied bonnie and she practically tackled mike into a hug

MIKE: holy crap!

BONNIE: Sorry.

MIKE: Well a least your not killing me so that's a good sign

Mike untied the other two and they also hugged mike and apologized.

MIKE: Well lets get going.

They all walked down the stairs and got in the car and drove to the restaurant

MIKE: This will have to be our hide out for however long it takes.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**Holy crap long chapter and a new oc what any way im lovin writing these for you but I'st now your turn to tell me what to write well thats all for now peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike awoke to see everyone sleeping he closed his eyes and was about to fall back asleep but then heard a loud crash outside, he walked to the door and peered through it, mike went wide eyed to see what was happening a rolled car wit two people and the marionette pouring gas allover the car.

MIKE: Oh no!

Mike ran to the others

MIKE: Guys get up!

Nothing happened

MIKE: Guys!

Still nothing happened, Mike heard an explosion ring through the air he ran to the door and saw the car in flames and the marionette smiling at mike. Mike woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

MIKE: what time is it?

He got up and walked to the dining area.

MIKE:Well if this is gonna be our home I better buy the supplies to remake everything.

Mike sat down at one of the tables

MIKE: Six twenty

FREDDY: Hey mike.

MIKE: Oh hey Freddy I'm gonna go out I'm leaving you in charge.

FREDDY: OK.

Mike leaves and gets in his truck and drives off to the hardware store, mike grabs a note that says

don't drop below 50 or you may get a fiery surprise from marionette, Mikes eyes go wide mike punches it and goes down the dirt road the van chased him down and jumps out luckily the exoskeleton took mot of the blow but it broke from the impact mike looks up at his 4runner to see it blow up right in front him.

MIKE: No!

Mike gets up and runs towards the pizzeria but a lot slower because the exoskeleton broke mike started to take his exoskeleton off to see what was broken and found that it was all the back pieces that broke plus some arm supports so he just took the whole exoskeleton off when he got to the pizzeria it was 8:00am

He walked through the door to see every one looking worried when they saw him the animatronics looked at mike confused.

TOY BONNIE: Who are you?

AMY: Wait can you not tell this is mike?

MANGLE:Wait that's mike?

MIKE: Yes its me! I just took my exoskeleton off

AMY: Why?

MIKE: It Broke.

AMY; How?

MIKE:That butt-hole marionette put a bomb in my car that went off if I went under 50 miles an hour, and now my cars in flames and I have no exoskeleton.

TOYFREDDY:Man mike you have the worst luck.

MIKE: that car meant the world to me

mike sat down with all the parts and looked at them

MIKE: Wait a minute

Mike ran to the parts and services room and grabbed a box of parts he ran back out to the table he put his exoskeleton on and got to work.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER-

Mike grabbed his new exoskeleton and slowly puts it on, mike had modify the exoskeleton a little for safety so it wouldn't break again.

MIKE: All done.

Mike performs the tests needed when he's done he sits down then he realizes the marionette hides in the prize corner, Mike gets up and walks over to the prize corner door and steps on something mike realizes its 50000 dollars in cash with a note that says 'sorry about your car here's the money to buy a newer one.

MIKE: What is going on?

AMY: Mike? You alright?

MIKE Yea just...the marionette he gave me 50,000 dollars to buy a new car. After he destroys the old one?

AMY: WHAT? Why?

MIKE: I don't know

MIKE: FOXY!

FOXY: YEA?!

MIKE: You and Freddy are in charge keep every one safe!\

MIKE: Ill be back in about an hour

FOXY: Where are ya going?

MIKE: Where going to get two new cars.

FOXY:You can afford that?

MIKE: Yea. So well be back in about an hour.

FOXY: OK.

Mike and Amy started walking towards the the guy who was gonna sell the 4runners to him when they got there the trucks where in the driveway they knocked and he saw some one he,d thought he never see again

MIKE: Dan?

DAN: Oh its you i,m guessing your here for a truck?

MIKE: Both actually

DAN: wow never thought id see the day when I sold these trucks at the same time

MIKE; Hey do you mind helping me bring these to my home base?

DAN: Got an extra 100 bucks?

MIKE: Yea

DAN: I heard about the break in must suck working their.

MIKE: you work their?

DAN: Night shift how about you

MIKE:wait so you know about the animatronics?

DAN: Yea like how they want to kill you.

MIKE: they don't want to kill you

DAN: How do you know

MIKE: they haven't killed me yet, I talk to them every day and I live with them

DAN: WHAT?!

MIKE: Yea that's where were taking these trucks

MIKE: Their really nice if you wanna meet them at any time

DAN: Are you crazy how long have you been living their!

MIKE: about two days

MIKE: we've been friends for about a week so.. oh and there is a new animatronic.

DAN:Ugh that place still gives me the creeps but if you say they,re friendly then I guess I could try to meet them.

They both got in the trucks and headed to the pizzeria, once they got there Mike and Dan walked in.

MIKE: ANY ONE HOME I GOT THE TRUCKS!

Mike got no response  
>MIKE: Dan you follow me<p>

DAN: WHY

MIKE: Because its not safe to be alone

Mike and Dan ran to the security office and checked the cameras mike noticed a hatch that he never seen before he grabbed his shotgun and started toward the hatch

MIKE: Stay behind me

Mike opened the hatch and was blasted with music he has heard this song but he cant remember what it was from then it hit him it was the song that played when him and Amy met for the first time he jumped down and turned on the flashlight he put in when he fixed his exoskeleton it was very dusty and cold with animatronic parts everywhere Dan was behind him hen he yelped in fear mike turned to see what Dan was looking at when he saw all the animatronics completely ripped apart and Amy she was stuffed into a cat suit.

MIKE:N..O NO!


End file.
